


Cherry Baby

by 88888888



Series: College AU [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Margaery being a little shit, Oneshot, This whole this is just dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88888888/pseuds/88888888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery likes cherry lollipops and Sansa Stark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Baby

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel like all the Sansa/Margaery I've written recently is all really dark and depressing (there's a mermaid au that is exactly that that I might post soon) and I wanted to write something where they're both happy and in love, not to mention I've been having a bit of writer's block with my girl gang AU. This fic is set a few months after the Campus, the first fic in the series. Hope you like it! Also I'm thinking about writing some other fics set in this universe about different couples (the main one I've been thinking about is Dany/Drogo), so comment if you think I should do it or not.

“Good afternoon, sleepyhead.” Sansa’s gentle laugh pulls Margaery out of her textbook induced nap. She props herself up on her elbows, and tugs Sansa towards her before pressing her lips to hers. Margaery kisses her lazily, loving how soft and warm Sansa’s lips are against her own. She’s just beginning to lose herself in the kiss, pulling Sansa closer to her when Sansa pulls back with a puzzled smile on her face. She licks her lips, staring at Margaery, “You taste like...cherries or something,”  


Margaery grins and reaches into her bag, pulling out a large handful of heart shaped lollipops, “I’ve been sucking on these all day; the guy at the 7-11 gave them to me for free since Valentines Day is long over.” she unwraps another, dragging her tongue across it suggestively and winking at Sansa. Sansa rolls her eyes, “How very Lolita of you.”  
Margaery gives the lolipop an exaggerated suck, smacking her lips together, “Then does that make you Humbert Humbert?” Sansa gently smacks Margaery in the arm,  


“I don’t want to be some creepy old man! Besides, I’m younger than you!”  


“Don’t take it so literally...Hum. All you lit majors and your details.” Margaery groans, leaning back and resting her head on Sansa’s lap, 

“But,” she twirls a piece of Sansa’s long red hair around her finger, “The real question is, would you marry my mother to try and get close to me, and then after she died, pick me up from summer camp, fuck me, and go on a weird ass road trip with me until I got sick, and then go on a murderous rampage after I got taken away from you at the hospital?” Sansa pauses, as if deep in thought, and then gives Margaery one of her rare smirks, 

“Well, I’ve already done one thing on the list.”  
Margaery puts a hand to her mouth in a loud, exaggerated gasp, “Sansa Stark did I detect innuendo in that sentence?” Sansa grins back at her, and swipes the lollipop from her hand, giving it a long lick, not breaking eye contact with Margaery as she does so, 

“I don’t know, Margaery Tyrell, did you?”  


“Someone’s feisty today.” Margaery remarks with a laugh. She reaches up, making grabbing motions with her hands, 

“Now give me my lollipop back, it’s my sixth one today and I think I’m addicted.” Sansa waves it teasingly out of Margaery’s reach,  
“You’re gonna have to work for it then.” Margaery sits up, trying to grab the hand Sansa’s holding the lollipop in, but her girlfriend is quicker than she expected, switching the lollipop to her other hand and tickling Margaery’s sides to distract her. 

“You’re so mean!” Margaery manages to get out between laughs. She lunges forward onto Sansa’s lap. Sansa tries to push her off, holding the lollipop as high as she can, her face flushed pink from laughing. Margaery puts her hands on her girlfriend’s shoulders, “Ok, Ok, truce! This is too much physical effort for me, especially after not getting my full afternoon nap. But I do admit, I like seeing your cheeks all red like this.” she lowers her voice, speaking softly into Sansa’s ear, “Makes me think about what else I could do to get you hot and bothered.”  
Sansa’s cheeks turn bright red, but before she can open her mouth to reply, Margaery leans in pressing her lips to Sansa’s. Sansa responds immediately, her hands wandering down Margaery’s back until they find their way to her hips. Margaery’s tongue traces Sansa’s bottom lip, (tasting the artificial flavor of cherries) before capturing it between her teeth, smirking as she hears Sansa’s sharp intake of breath as she melts into Margaery’s touch. Sansa moves her head down, leaving soft kisses along Margaery’s jaw, moving down towards her neck. 

“Sansa,” Margaery whispers urgently, gently pulling back from her touch. Sansa’s looking at her, confused and slightly out of breath, 

“What?” Margaery reaches forward and snatches the lollipop out of Sansa’s hand, “I lied about the truce." Sansa stares at her with a mixture of shock and amusement on her face, 

“Oh my god, you’re so unfair!” 

Margaery smirks, “Yeah but you seemed to like my cheating.” 

“Want to continue it in my dorm room?”  


“Absolutely.”  
Sansa stands up quickly, grabbing Margaery’s hand as they run across the campus, the lollipop lying forgotten in the grass.


End file.
